


UNKNOWN STREET.

by UnknownStreet



Category: Fan fiction - Fandom, Fanfiction - Fandom, Fanfiction larry, Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, fan fiction larry
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, M/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownStreet/pseuds/UnknownStreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans un monde ou l'humanité n'est plus présente.<br/>Ou le mot humain représente une infinité de mêmes personnes plus minables les unes que les autres.<br/>Ou quand une des ces personnes arrive à se démarquer.<br/>Mais qu'elle n'est plus appelée humaine.<br/>On en voit l'état dégradant et catastrophique qu'est devenu le monde au fil du temps. </p><p>J'travaillais pour la nation, mais il n'connaissait même pas la notion du mot travail.</p><p>" Mec, pourquoi t'as tiré sur douze putain de personnes?<br/>- Parce que je n'avais que 12 balles, l'ami. >></p>
            </blockquote>





	UNKNOWN STREET.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonsoir,
> 
> Les textes de présentation n'étant pas mon fort, je tenais juste à préciser qu'il s'agit de ma première fan fiction, et que je suis donc loin d'être une habituée dans ce milieu là. Cette fiction est un regroupement d'idées venues au fil des jours, et j'ai décidé de transcrire ses idées par écrits. La fiction sera rédigée en fonction de mon inspiration, les postes y seront donc irréguliers. Vos avis seront bien évidemment attendus avec plaisir, négatifs ou positifs et constructifs. Le but est que je m'améliore d'un point de vu personnel aussi bien qu’impersonnel puisqu'il s'agit de votre lecture à vous, et mon but étant de la rendre le plus agréable et mieux rédigée possible. Bonne lecture. 
> 
> Et n'oubliez pas, cette fiction reste un mystère à elle-seule, même pour moi-même.

En cours d'écriture.


End file.
